Ninjago one shots
by Loki God of Evil
Summary: Ninjago one-shots, some with a hint of evil and some with goodwill. (But all, with a liberal smattering of mischief thrown in for good or bad measure.) Newest one shot; Tiger Widow Drabble
1. Loki & Kai

"I told you not to test me, boy."

No response came from Kai. The master of fire was out of his element. It would be doubtful, he'd even be able to get a spark going. No, right at this moment, Kai was being unhelpfully embraced by his sisters. And by embraced, he felt like he was being suffocated by it.

This was cruel, beyond a joke and he chose to ignore it.

"How did it come to this?" The dark haired man asked as his fingers fluttered through the cool water, creating a ripple of waves with the momentum. "Ah that's right, you went against my express orders didn't you?" He let out a snide chuckle. "But rest assured, this enchantment will only last a few hours at most."

Bubbles came up, the last from his lungs as he adjusted uncomfortably.

"After all, I may enjoy making other's feel inadequate, and I take immense pleasure, in watching them suffer. But you, you're different, in fact; all of your brothers are. Fascinating creatures, Ninja I believe?"

Kai had turned away from the man. He so wished he could fish slap Loki in the face; his tail was definitely big enough.

"See, I thought of your well-being too," he said, dropping a cell phone into the large bathtub. "I took the time to procure you a water proof phone, to keep in contact with your team. Nice touch I thought."

Kai grumbled under the water, Loki had more than likely stolen it.

"I must say, "Loki smirked again. "You look absolutely amazing in this form, I surprise myself with my talents some times."

He looked at the mythical creature. The brown haired man hadn't always been in this form, this was very new. A punishment, just to annoy because Kai had stepped out of line.

Loki relished in the feelings he had invoked. "I could have made you far more ghastly but why, there was no such need? This looks so much better after all, you're such a fine specimen." He said, placing a few rubber ducks in the tub to keep Kai company.

"Hair growth is faster underwater, for your kind."

"Your tale and fins represent your fiery outward nature." He thought, momentarily tapping his finger on his temple, "Yes, your fighting attire is this colour, is it not?"

Kai grumbled, muttering expletives under the water.

"I'm sorry," Loki looked sympathetic for a fleeting moment.

"But I don't speak fish."

More expletives issued forth.

"In fact, Kai, maybe a few hours in here should rearrange those troubled thoughts you have. Least to make you focus more on what I have asked, of you all..." he growled, standing.

"Take your time to apologise, Kai. For I, have all the time in the nine worlds."

Kai turned to face the man, eyes now closed. He remained absolute, not wanting to rise to the baiting.

* * *

 ** _Second attempt. First attempt; I pasted the usual text, when it should be plain text._**

 ** _Hope this reads better; Willow._**


	2. Loki & Morro

"Hmm, who are you again?" He asked with his nose in the air.

"Someone who doesn't answer to the likes of you," came the venomous retort.

"Okay, answer me this...why are you here, and why are there chains on me?"

He turned to observe the hovering entity. "To proposition of course, why else?" Loki looked at the young man in his midst. There was a certain familiarity about him that made him intriguing to the sorcerer. This bar the fact the man he was speaking to, was as dead as they came. Though he did want to know why this man hadn't passed on. Loki figured it might take some tact, perhaps a way with words; something he was certainly adept at.

"And the chains, well I have a plan you see," He said, raising his hands yonder. "A plan to make most wondrous things happen. No, I know what you are thinking..."

"You don't know me, you don't know anything about me." He shot back, cutting off the walking man's diatribe before he had a chance to continue.

Loki undeterred, stopped walking, and the ethereal man remained floating in his wake, as if being pulled along with the sorcerer by invisible strings. "I know of how you met your demise and what spurned you on that perilous mission in the first instance."

A cruel smile played upon his lips as he turned to face the young teenaged man that bore a strong semblance to his past youthful years, the time when he was far more innocent and yet to decimate lesser civilisations. "I know what passion drove you to do it..."

"How do you know, you been spying on me?"

"I would never waste my talents on spying...on _you_." He added, dryly. "Others, however lets just say, one in particular spikes my interest."

"Who is it, I could help you get him." Morro's face began to soften, his deathly pallor floated down to Loki's side. Maybe if Morro helped then this man would leave him to roam his lonely afterlife in peace.

"Names, are not important to me, I surmise that you may know him as Cole..."

Was it worth feigning ignorance on this? Morro could have easily shrugged his translucent shoulders, but he was intrigued. What was so bad that Cole had done to warrant an angry god to take a vested interest in someone such as he. "The master of earth? Why him?"

"He's the only one left that challenges my authority."

"Okay, so what do you need me to do, I'm a ghost, kinda dead?"

"Observant and astute." Loki smiled, the grin was of pure homicidal joy. "I need for you to set him up. I want him to fail _spectacularly_ , to put his team on the line and this _stupi_..." He bit his tongue hard, not wanting to insult the little green ghost further. "Ahem, this _quaint_ little realm too."

Morro wasn't an idiot, he knew this man in front of him was powerful somehow, even if he evidently despised this realm. It explained how he was able to summon him astrally. "How?"

Loki looked him up and down. Waiting for the ghost to understand, when it was apparent he didn't, Loki continued with a exasperated sigh. "You can possess things, yes?"

Morro looked hurt for a few seconds. The last time he tried possession, it didn't end so well, though he deed feel exponentially powerful as he took on Lloyd's body and the powers that had entailed. "You want me to possess Cole," He asked, unsure of the reason why. "To what end?"

Why was speaking with the dead such a chore? Loki was asking himself this same question repeatedly. This was only the second ghost he had encountered on this tiny little realm. "Yes, I want you to possess him, until the task is done, when I set it; that is."

Morro sighed and his ghostly visage slumped as realisation sank in. "I'll do it," What other choice did he have, it wasn't like he had anything else to do other than wile away his after life, floating around churchyards and ruins. Hoping that year after year, people would still remember him and his ethereal form would still remain.

On the day of the departed, the year he remembered his old master to be living, he spoke with Sensei Wu, spoke about what Day of the Departed meant for the living and for the dead. He was told that it was a way for the living to celebrate the life of the departed, to remember them and the life they had lived, the good and bad times, what made them, _them._ The only thing that would upset that balance would be if the person, the departed was forgotten about. Their aura, and spirit would cease to exist.

"You and I, we are not so dissimilar. We share certain...shall we say, _life goals?"_

"I guess." Morro said. He had nothing better to do anyway other than have a conversation with an egomaniacal God who had a chip on his shoulder. Floating around in the afterlife with the cursed realm holding him back was like floating around with nothing to do. He couldn't even sleep, his body had been doing that years. Sleep was for the dead after all.

"If it makes it any better, I am not planning on remodelling the city and its limits into my own image, why would I need? I have my own statue in Asgard for that." Loki smiled and continued. "I just require a realm to rule, benevolently...of course when I choose to visit, you know from time to time?"

Morro quirked a brow. "You know, _in my time_ , I've a seen a few try and do what you want to do, all of them failed, they all do."

"Hmm, that may have been the case before. However, I won't fail."

"Really? Go on then, entertain me, what makes you so different from all these others who had delusions of grandeur."

"Because, unlike these so called _rulers_ , I am a being from the likes you have never known."

"You don't look any different to the other men, other than the helmet, what is it with the strange headgear anyway?" His ghostly breath rustled Loki's jet black hair but the God didn't flinch, nor move.

"Haa, there are no men like me, I'm a God you silly boy. One of a kind." He said, creating a wisp of green magic that encircled Morro, giving his hand the sense of it being solid again. "The helm gives that position of authority. Of power and domination, all good rulers need one."

"All good rulers, are you even listening to yourself?" If Morro was going to be stuck with this man for the next few days, the least he could do was to get to know as much as he could, it may be beneficial, in a case of a coup.

"You know," Loki said, turning on his heels, with his fist clenched, biting his knuckle. "You are irritatingly annoying, for one of the deceased."

"It comes with the territory, I've nothing to lose and everything to gain."

Loki looked askance at the young man. He wasn't going to state the obvious thing that Morro would stand to lose, he hoped that the ghost might come that conclusion himself. "Have I wronged you in a past life, perchance?"

"No." Morro grumbled in response.

"Then why the animosity? I know we share certain, shall we say...goals?

"We might have done, once."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Loki smiled the most devilish grin that would have easily rivalled that of Lord Garmadon. "You see, I know that you wanted revenge, retribution, for something you were denied?"

"Maybe, I did. I got over it."

Loki smirked, shaking his head in disappointment. "No, you did not. _You_ are still here, ergo _you_ have unfinished business, yes?"

He conceded, begrudgingly. "Ugh fine, look where are we going?" he asked, now accepting of his fate.

"We are going to pay the ninja, a little visit. It'll be fun, I promise. Oh, and this little partnership, you are to call me by the correct title."

"Which is?" Morro asked, quirking a brow. "I'm not a slave."

"I beg to differ." Loki said, clicking his fingers as more deep stone chains appeared to drag Morro down to the ground.

"From now on, I expect you to call me either: my liege, my prince, majesty, my God, my master, and so on and so forth. You will remember this, yes?"

"Yes," Morro grumbled. "my Liege."

Loki smiled a crooked sideways smile. Why were this civilisation so easy to break? "You learn fast too, I'm impressed."

* * *

 ** _Morro and Loki. Hope you enjoyed Decembertwelve._**

 ** _RandomDragom, the 44th chapter of Lost boys is there. I had some editing to do._**

 ** _Jayaaaa, I'm doing a one shot with Jay and Nya and I'll be releasing that some time this weekend as part of a challenge, it involves a poorly Nya too. And, Spitfirewaterninja, sorry, Loki's evil, well he's mischievous and what better way to cause trouble than to make the ninja suffer?_**


	3. Roads

**A/N WA One-Word Prompt Challenge -** **My word** _ **\- Roads**_

* * *

Hardly any vehicles came this way, except for the odd tricycle, signifying the quirky mail man was making a delivery. In fact, that belligerent man was literally the only person to travel here on a daily basis. Come hell or high water, he would endeavour to complete his mail delivery for the occupants of the monastery.

Jay thought that the mail man's attitude could use some serious adjusting, from time to time. Some times, he was just too cheerful, like on the day he delivered the last will and testament of Cliff Gordon, hand delivering it to Jay, the master of lightning. _"Hey why so sad, you're rich?"_

He gave a small laugh at that thought, it was all such a distant memory now.

It was hilarious really, the new _monastery,_ a so called place of peace and sanctuary, set in the middle of nowhere. How ironic, that now, this place was anything but peaceful. Even in the dead of night, it sounded like it was home to a pack of wild beasts.

Since their Sensei had acquired the place many years prior, he had adapted it himself. Making it into a dojo of sorts. Now, it was a sanctuary for training students in spinjitzu, an ancient form of martial art, created by the first spinjitzu master.

Jay, the auburn haired ninja of lightning, nervously rubbed the back of his head. He stared out at the dusty track from the expansive kitchen window, _reflecting_ , reminiscing of past times and journeys of enlightenment. All of these experiences gained, had shaped them as a team, turning them into the so called heroes they were seen as.

He continued to stare out of the window, a contemplative oblivion, _a world of his own_.

* * *

"Dude, JAY?" Cole shouted from the door way, trying in vain to get his brother's attention.

Kai, had grown restless, he barged past and placed his used cereal bowl in the sink, flicking Jay's ear when he got close enough.

"Boo!" Kai whispered into jay's ear, making the usually overly talkative ninja jump on the spot.

"Sheesh Kai," Jay turned on his heels, heart racing as he stared into the warm amber eyes of his girlfriends brother. "A little warning would have been nice."

Kai smirked, putting the finishing touches on his overly spiky hair. "Hey, we'd been trying to get your attention, honestly."

"Sure," Jay cocked his head. "I guess I was miles away." He suddenly became aware that he probably still looked a little bedraggled, compared to his gathered brethren.

"Honestly." Kai shrugged, grabbing a carton of juice.

For starters, he hadn't brushed and styled his hair. It was the same bed messed up style that he had ignored, because he had other things on his mind. Things that seemed far more important than primping and preening himself as much as his brothers had done. He observed them, all four seemed to look like they were going out for a night on the town, except for the fact it was morning, mid December and it was cold outside. "Really, so how long were you guys standing there?" He asked, head cocked after getting over the initial jump scare.

"A few minutes," Cole frowned. "You okay, everything alright?" He asked, noting how quiet his usually talkative best friend was being this morning.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired, ya know, the norm." Jay nodded slowly. "So, where you guys off to?"

"Shopping trip, before all the stressed holiday shoppers come out then an afternoon trip to the Cinema to see the new action movie, maybe a bite to eat. You coming with?"

"What do you mean maybe? A meal is obligatory!" Lloyd interjected, nudging Cole in the ribs.

"Okay fine, a definite meal, happy now?"

Of course, Jay remembered. This shopping trip had been a spur of the moment thing too, planned literally a few nights before, as was customary for his brothers in arms. This was often the case in their line of work. Things would and could come up at the most inopportune time, putting pay to their well thought out plans. In fact numerous times they'd had to cancel their plans because something major had happened.

"Actually, I'm staying put." Jay replied, feigning a yawn as his spiky haired brother cast him a suspicious glare. "I'm tired, didn't get much sleep last night."

"Right," Kai said, cocking his head. Completely disbelieving what his motormouth brother was saying. "You sure it's not because Nya's ill?"

" _Again_?" Cole added, one bushy eyebrow raised. "Seems like she's only ill in the mor..."

Jay cut him off with a sharp look, the colour falling from his face. Of course his best friend knew, he couldn't exactly keep this huge secret from him. "Wh-what, n-no, of course not." He stammered, blushing. "Someone's gotta stay behind, watch for any suspicious activity?"

It was an excuse, a lame one, but one that they'd hopefully buy into and get off of his back for the time being.

"Dude, come on," Cole whined, tugging on Kai's shoulder impatiently. "Nya's gonna be fine and we'll be back in a few short hours. She'll have Jay here in case she takes a turn for the worse."

Still, the spiky haired master of fire cast Jay a look of contempt. "Hmm, you keep your hands to yourself right?"

" _Dude_ come on, they're both adults," Cole said, hand on Kai's shoulder whilst winking at Jay. "Both _consenting_ adults," he reiterated, hoping to get Kai of Jay's back long enough that they could get out and start on their Christmas shopping.

"Kai, we gotta be there when the stores open otherwise we'll be gnarled up in people traffic."

"Yeah, Lloyd's right, if we don't go soon, we'll have to queue up."

"Yeah, and we know how much you hate queuing, _Kai_!" Lloyd stated, nodding with Cole's logic trying to get his spiky haired brother to make a move, least to stop staring at Jay long enough to get out the door.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with?" Kai asked one more time, leaning on the work surface with his arms across his breast. "We might throw in a visit to the games store, I know how you've been wanting that new shoot em up game."

"Haa, you've been wanting it too Kai, come on, don't lie? Honestly, using Jay as an excuse for your addiction to games is _lame_ , man, real lame!"

"Hey whatever," Kai shrugged, casting a smug grin to his brothers in arms who stood behind him, gathering their belongings for the jaunt into the nearest city. "I was just trying ta get him to leave this place for a day out with us," he said, looking at his brother in blue on last time. " _Jay,_ you sure you don't wanna come with?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll stay here. Got other stuff to do, general upgrading of security settings and the computers' mainframe, ya know, things you don't like me talking about?"

Kai had pretty much lost interest as soon as Jay had mentioned tech, his eyes somewhat glazing over as he scooped up his wallet. "Suit yourself Zaptrap, just no funny business with my sister," he warned, turning his back on Jay. "We'll be back later, pizza tonight yeah?"

"Y-yeah sure, pizza, sounds great." Jay nodded apprehensively, looking somewhat excited at the prospect of having a boys night in, gaming, pizza and beers. "I'll do a general tidy up when I'm done with the control panel."

He watched them leave the joint bunk room, wiping his brow with the back of his hand with a audible sigh when they finally left.

* * *

The master of lightning waited until the voices of his brothers were all but a distant noise, then listened out for the sounds of the elemental dragons being summoned forth. He paused as he collected a few of the breakfast items, placing them down on the wooden work surface. "Hmm, no surprise there." He said quietly to himself.

His brothers were taking the elemental vehicles this time and rather than using the roads, they chose cross country instead. Perhaps it seemed a more manly thing to do, and he knew why they had forgone the idea of using dragons, Jay figured the flying beasts might create _too_ much attention and between them, they were trying to avoid that.

Heroes of Ninjago, _not self proclaimed._

In recent times, they had been famous and very sought after. All the young ninja had a fan following, Kai being the most popular because he sent frequent updates to his followers. Typically, the master of fire, Kai had refrained in recent months because his popularity landed him in trouble with some rather rambunctious fan girls outside of a hospital.

Jay took a quick glance out of the window from the dark wood kitchen. Fumbling around for a tray as he watched them drive off into the distance, creating a dust cloud as they traversed the dry terrain. He opened the lower cupboards and groped blindly for a tray and crockery items to place atop. His fingers touching something that felt flat, eyes looking down, he found what he was looking for.

Tray, plates and other such utensils.

Now moving on to the food cupboards, he searched high and low for the newest shopping delivery that Zane had put away in date and alphabetical order, tins, and dry foods all stacked impeccably, not a thing out of place because the OCD nindroid liked to have tings in order, at least in one room of this place.

Jay smirked at the tidy shelves, he tried his hardest not to disrupt the flow either as he took what he needed, placing the rest back without making a mess. He was looking for specific breakfast items, something his Ma had taught him, when he was sick as a youngster. A special diet that had consisted of such bland foods, and to consume them would make it almost impossible for the recipient of such food stuffs to regurgitate.

He figured it wouldn't hurt to try, it had be better than nothing.

Grabbing a new pack of rice cakes, Jay took three out and placed them on a plate, putting them back in place in the cupboard. A pot of apple sauce from the refrigerator and some freshly prepared hot toast. He refrained from placing butter or jelly on it, as he would've done, had he been making it for himself. Next was fluids, he grabbed the only available ice cubes from the freezer and placed them into a water filled sports cup.

Looking at the bland foods on the tray, Jay gave a half smile as he hoisted it up. Least when he used the kitchen here, he left it in the state he found it in, as he'd been taught. Yeah, Edna, his Ma had always told him to tidy up as he cooked, it was easier and it often worked better; especially if there were lengthy cooking times involved. Besides, he thought to himself as he put the remaining packets away; the monastery didn't have a permanent dishwasher.

Before he switched off the lights in the kitchen, he grabbed the smaller packs of biscuits that he'd been advised to buy. Placing them carefully within his robes, Jay made his way into the dark wood corridor to Nya's room. Tapping the door once to alert the occupant who it was, Jay slowly opened the door to see her dozing on her bed. "Morning Nya," he smiled at her when their eyes met.

"How are you feeling?" He asked nervously. Closing her bedroom door behind himself, though there was no need, they were the only ones here. "I bought you some water, and various food stuffs that are meant to be good for sickness."

Nya smiled at him in sympathy. "It's self induced remember?" She sat up and took the tray of food, kissing his cheek as a sign of gratitude.

"Kai's gonna kill me." Jay mumbled miserably, sitting on the edge of her bed. He watched her eat, taking tiny morsels of the rice cakes and dry toast, before sipping the water and taking a controlled breath to control the feelings of nausea.

"It was a joint decision Jay, and we'll face him together."

"It's not that, it's the fact that we're not married, or even engaged." Jay smiled, it was a half smile. Her naivety at how irrational Kai could be was sometimes downright annoying, other times ridiculously sweet. This time though, Jay knew he was going to be in for a world of pain at keeping this secret for so long. How many excuses he had to come up with at such short notice, how often he had to cover for Nya's repeated absence during sunrise exercise.

"We could ask him together?" She suggested.

Jay sighed, quirking a brow. "And what will that make me? He'll see me even less as someone who can provide."

"Well what do you suggest?" She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ha, eloping for a few days? Take a drive, see where the roads take us?" He looked at her with a cheesy grin, and his face dropped. "I-I was joking, there's no way he'd let me live if I did that."

Jay!"

"Haa, he'd have to catch me first."

"Gosh, ya know you're painting my brother out to be a bit of a bully, Jay."

"Well you can hardly blame me. I mean, he's not making this easy. I've asked him numerous times if I could take you out, or be considered as decent boyfriend material and each time, he's shot me down in flames."

Nya smirked at the pun, Kai was the master of fire.

"Anyway. "Jay cleared his throat. "The Doctor said arrowroot or uhm, ginger was supposed to be good for digestion. _For sickness_." He said, pulling a small packet from his inner robes. "They don't have a strong flavour but they'll help you keep your food and fluids down."

Nya nodded, taking the offered confectionery before taking a tentative bite of the ginger biscuit. "You know, I love you but I don't understand your logic sometimes."

"What?" He said, laughing softly.

"We did this together." She pointed at her lower stomach, the swollen bump indicative of their physical union. "You and me and yet you think that you're going to have to take him on, _on your own?_ "

"Because he'll want me to take responsibility, to provide for you."

"And I'm sure if I gave you the chance to do that, then you'd do it without being asked. You're always trying to take responsibility for me, always have, since we became friends, you've always been there."

Her hands settled on his. He was shaking slightly in her grasp but she held him firm, placing his hand atop the small but very noticeable bump.

"How far along are we?"

She smiled at that. At least he was choosing to share in this impending parenthood, rather than passing it all across to her. "Nearly four months."

"I made up an excuse for the next scan too." Jay mumbled quietly, rubbing slow circles on her tummy. "Ya know, in case you want to wait to find out if baby is a boy or girl? Personally, I'm hoping for either and healthy at that."

"That maybe I could say, I was taking you on a date?"

"That would work, I guess." Nya nodded, placing the rice cake down. "I was thinking we could maybe tell everyone on Christmas eve?"

The colour fell from his face again. "Next week?" Jay nodded apprehensively. That would be another potential week of covering for her, unless of course, Jay plucked up the courage first, and confronted Kai sooner. "We-we could tell them tonight?"

He looked at her, that tell tale sign as her hand shot to her mouth again. Jay quickly reached for the metal pail and passed it in time for her to empty the meagre contents of her stomach yet again. He held her slightly longer hair free from her face, to avoid any nasty splash backs. "The doctor said it should pass when you get past the four month mark. It should taper off."

Passing a clean damp cloth for her mouth, he gave a sympathetic smile again before standing to stretch out.

This was a journey he hadn't planned on taking so early on. He stood there momentarily, looking out of her bedroom window. Wondering how it had come to this. He lived here, with his brothers in arms, his girlfriend, whom he loved as much as she loved him. Never once expecting that they would be parents before they would turn 21.

"Are you okay Nya?" He asked turning to look back at her.

She grumbled, head in the bucket.

Pinching his brows, he envisioned a metaphorical roads. One route showing a winding road that was lain with potholes and faded road markings, nothing but misery for both if he took that route. The other, seemed so straight and narrow, but it was bright, refreshing and quite possibly the right one to take.

Turning to face her again. "Nya, I think," He took a deep breath in. "I think I should tell Kai when he gets back today. I really don't think we can keep up the premise anymore. You being ill, every morning."

"I can hide it." She countered.

"No," Jay shook his head slowly. "You're physically changing," he replied, pointing at the obvious swollen parts that pregnancy brought about. "Even Cole's noticed, and it's only a matter of time before the rest of the guys do too."

"But you know what Kai's like, especially when he's been shopping?"

"Kai is all bark and no bite." Jay laughed softly. "I can stand up to him, just never needed to before."

"Well, I'll be by your side. We'll stand strong together."

Jay almost gagged with the cheesy sentimentality but nodded with her. "Even if I did get his sister pregnant, he's got something else to look forward to?"

"Which is?"

"He's going to be an uncle, and he'll have gained another brother...in law."

* * *

 ** _Yup, it's a JAYA one shot, enjoy._**


	4. Jay x Bleach

"Sensei," He said nervously, a distinct look of worry and restlessness replaying on his young face. "Can I talk to you?"

The old man, as usual, was wearing a pure white yukata and similarly a pure white obi to blend in perfectly. The only noticeable colour difference was the bamboo hat. The curved thing remained on his head during the daylight hours, only coming off for bedtime or times of reflection and meditation. He had been about to meditate anyway, so it came as as a small surprise that he was gently accosted by one of his students so soon after breakfast.

"Here?" The white bearded man queried as he stroked his impressively long clean facial hair.

The younger man shook his head quickly, looking around himself as his brothers continued to spar in the courtyard of Yang's former temple. All he felt was a growing sense of unease, he had tried to focus, really he had, but something had spooked him. And now, he desperately needed to get it out in the open, specifically; he needed to talk about this recurring dream that plagued his sleep.

The reason he had come here after breakfast? Well other than it being in his direct path of the courtyard and his brothers and Nya, it was also an easy way of speaking to someone he figured might be able to help. Sensei really was the only person he trusted with this strange dilemma. Sure, he knew from personal experience that this man was old and wise...ad finitum, but then Wu had seen most things including the surreal and downright unbelievable; what with his own brother living in the underworld. And, he was the only person other than Misako that would show inquisition to the otherwise unreadable unconscious mind.

The short of it; Wu, as their respected Sensei, he knew that some dreams should not be ignored. Some, should be acted upon.

That was what had brought him here. These dreams weren't right, they were far too real to be nothing more than important and meaningful. And these recurring dreams were painful too, not only in mind, but in body too. Jay actually ached when he woke up, he had cuts and bruises not linked to his training regimes or exercise schedules. These injuries were completely and totally unexplainable. He'd had to resort to covering his limbs with long sleeved tops or joggers when lounging around because he didn't want to accused of self harming, he wasn't the type of guy to resort to that extreme form of punishment. Jay had never suffered with overwhelming emotional distress, even when Zane had sacrificed himself. He was stronger than most thought him, though he was a sensitive soul, he wasn't the type to inflict damage to his own skin, on purpose. He tried to avoid that, since having a scar on his right eyebrow was testament to how long wounds would remain.

"In private?" Jay asked, largely unsure if his Sensei would question the reasons for wanting such privacy.

"Of course," The old and wise Sensei nodded. His wide brimmed hat tilted slightly though it remained in place. Wu opened the dark wooden door to his own meditating space, allowing his young student the room to enter.

Troublingly, the young student he had learned to know so well over these years, had entered this room with the utmost respect. What had unnerved the elder wasn't the undue respect shown; that respect had been taught. Moreover, was the subdued silence that accompanied the usually talkative one. In fact, if Wu was honest with himself, this young student was being particularly quiet, which was mostly unheard of and troubling at that.

Sure, Wu knew that there had been instances where Jay had been unusually quiet. These had been particularly emotional times when there had been troubles relating to a certain female or when Zane had sacrificed his body to defeat the Overlord. Wu noted by intuition that this was slightly different to his previous gripes. The young lightning master was quiet because something was troubling him, something that didn't directly involve his brothers or his girlfriend. No, this seemed to be more personal, a deeper meaning to it.

"Tea?" Wu offered, gesturing to the sea-grass mats that lay upon the wooden floor. "Sit, I shall pour one for both."

He approached his teapot, taking it from his one burner stove top. The old man poured the scalding hot water into his Tetsubin, allowing the hot water to infuse and soak the dried tea leaves and chamomile flowers. All the while,listently intently as his young student sighed, holding his breath to avoid the continual sighs to escape.

"Thank you Sensei." He nodded, then gently removed his jika tabi respectfully before placing them near the door. Then he did as suggested, looking at the two mats either side, facing each other with a table between the two. His Sensei would always sit facing the window which gave him the one facing the door.

"Please." Wu nodded, "Can you light the incense for me?"

The young ninja sat on his haunches apprehensively and leaned across the small table, lighting the sticks with the small candle flame. The little mat beneath him gave no cushioning whatsoever from the hard floor beneath that. He knew that he couldn't spend too long taking of his woes, lest he end up with a numb backside. Frustratingly, he looked at his Sensei who seemed to be taking an entirety to make a couple cups of relaxing tea.

"Relax," the old man soothed from the opposite side of the room. "The mind cannot be accessed if it is troubled in anyway."

He bit back the sigh and frown, choosing instead to remain straight faced as he followed each small order. He did think for a few seconds and no more that this might have been a waste of time, but, being as he was in here now... _Relax,_ he thought.

As ordered, Jay took deep calming breaths, invigorating his mind as he breathed in the incense and old wood smell that lingered around as he sat in near silence. The only noise to alert him that there was another in here with him was the sound of a ceramic spoon being used to stir and infuse followed by the strainer as the hot water was poured into two receptacles. He looked up to watch as Wu walked back to the small table, placing both teas on the tray.

Wu slowly took his place on the sea grass mat in front of his student. Hat finally removed, he looked at Jay with a straight face. "What is troubling you?"

Puzzled, Jay didn't say a word. How did the old man know that he was troubled? He hadn't uttered a single word to indicate he was worried or troubled, just that he wanted to talk. In fact, all he'd done was ask for a word in private. And now he was in here, he felt like he was seeing it for the first time, from new eyes or something.

Jay noticed the scrolls hanging on the walls, tapestries hanging with bamboo frames, each picture having a meaning or a fable to them. The odd Bonsai tree, trimmed so perfectly it actually looked like he was looking at it from a distance. There was no doubt, the old man kept this place immaculate, it was much tidier than his workshop. Which currently had blueprints and various other things strewn over the floor and work surface.

"I had a disturbing dream last night."

Well that was one way of starting a conversation, Jay thought. Feeling somewhat stupid at not having thought of a better way to word his weird dreams as of late. He was sure that this set of dreams was likely attributed to this line of work or maybe being an elemental master. Perhaps, even having such a vivid and wild imagination was the cause? He momentarily hung his head in shame, wishing the floor would swallow him up whole and spit him out below into the clouds.

Without too much of a pause, Sensei Wu took a sip, placing his cup down gently, he observed his jumpy student. "Did it worry you?"

Jay nodded, not looking up from the incense sticks to meet the gaze of his elder. The smoke continued to swirl upwards, coiling and undulating, dispersing into the exposed beams of the temple of airjitzu. Jay didn't follow the smoke, his eyes remained glued to the steam and smoke as they mixed as one.

"Look at me Jay, tell me what you saw..."

He lifted his gaze, troubled sapphires locked with aged and experienced grey. "I-I saw a place up in the sky. I don't even know how I got there."

"This place, do you remember the name?"

Jay nodded, the posed question jogging his memory somewhat. "Seireitei," he mumbled, as straight faced as he could. Trying in vain to remember more of the strange place he'd visited on more than one occasion. Truthfully though, each time he'd visited, he'd managed to travel even further into this sacred place; he wasn't even sure how he'd managed to get into the place to begin with, yet he remembered that too was a painful experience. He woke up tossing and turning, tangled up in his sheets, feeling like he'd been run through by a big ass blade. That was when he'd got through the main walls, into the inner part, having been told he would have to face thirteen imperial guards of the Gotei.

Wu frowned, remaining closed with his words.

He looked around himself nervously, hoping no one was listening in. "It was something called the Soul society." he felt stupid admitting the name, foolish for stating he'd been having bad dreams that plagued his waking moments too, affecting his concentration both on the training field and with his own hobbies.

Finally Jay looked upwards. "It's just a dream though, _right?_ " Tired bleary eyes looked at his Sensei for reassurance that these stupid dreams meant nothing and to stop worrying about such irrelevancies. He was hoping for a stern word of wisdom to tell him to focus on his training and enjoy his youth and health whilst he was still young.

"Who else is there with you?" Wu enquired, sipping his drink slowly.

Hewas surprised by his Sensei. He seemed interested...odd. _Still_ , Jay thought long and hard, searching the recesses of his mind and the most recent brutally bloody dream he'd endured. "Everyone's there, even you."

"Hmm, any names? Why Seireitei, what is special about this place?"

Jay shook his head. He knew who he was in his dream and it would certainly explain his sustained injuries every other week. He did however wonder that if his brothers had similar dreams considering they too played a part in his own. Had they too come to seek out advice and reassurance, as he was now?

"I'm there to rescue someone, she's locked in the Senzaikyu. D-does this even make any sense or am I wasting your time?" Jay asked. Worry apparent at being taken for a fool at spilling his most disturbing dreams. "I mean it feels pretty real, the fights and the hatred towards me." Taking a drink to steady his nerves, he placed the small drink down. "It all feels so real though."

"Dreams and nightmares, visions of what may be. They can all hurt, in their own ways. The only difference is the message within them."

"Am I going insane? Maybe too many video games?" He offered, miserably. Trying his hardest to think up any plausible reason why he was dreaming up these scenarios.

"Our mind's think up painful memories, they become entangled with our emotions, thus we have nightmares. Others may be simple dreams of happier times or things we yearn for."

"I'm not thinking this up." Jay shook his head slowly. "And it's not anything I'd yearn for. I mean, why would I want to fight dream in dream out, I do that on a day to day basis? You think that might play a part?"

Wu shook his head. "How often do you have these dreams?" His Sensei asked, looking intently behind Jay as the younger elemental master pondered the question.

"Every other night." He had them frequently, that was for sure. Each time he learned a little more. In this dream he held a huge blade, it was almost as tall as he was. And to get to rescue Nya, he had to fight thirteen different foes, so far during the past few weeks, he'd only managed four. He'd found out the hard way too, that these captains all had lieutenants, they too were pretty damned hard to beat.

Sometimes his opponents had just been too strong for him and the exertion of the dream and his sustained injuries had woken him.

"The next dream you have, day or night." Wu started, looking at the smoke as it spiralled. "you must come and see me, the sooner the better. You shall remember more if you come when it is still fresh in your mind. Only then will we see more into these visions."

"Visions, you think they're visions?"

Wu nodded, gently placing his aged hand on Jay's forearm. "Visions, dreams. They all have a meaning, no matter how strange they seem. But to dream of the Soul Society, depicts a great adventure may take place. Please, no matter the time, you must wake me the next time you see this vision."

Jay nodded. He didn't feel any better for sharing this. In fact, if anything, he now felt worse. More apprehension than before as he bowed respectfully to his Sensei and stood to exit the smoke filled room. "You don't seem overly worried?"

Wu shook his head gently, replacing his bamboo hat. "I am not concerned, for now. Not whilst you are all still here."

Jay deadpanned at that. "So, I can just rest unhappily that these so called dreams are nothing sinister?"

His Sensei, noting the tone of disappointment simply nodded, no eye contact was given. "These dreams, as always, They tell us to remain alert."

Jay nodded. "I know." He clenched his jaw. He hadn't the heart nor energy to tell his master that the dreams he had were pulling at his very soul. Even when he sat working on his inventions, his daydreams would be the same. He would wake up seconds later on the floor, aching, feeling broken, winded and injured. Here he was, none the wiser, walking out of the room that was his Sensei's private quarters and meditation room. Before exiting the room, he turned back to look at his Sensei. "Thank you." It wasn't particularly genuine, maybe he should've played it by ear and gone straight to his dream companions Captain Aizen or Renji.

But who was he?

Jay only recognised that he shared the same shade of hair, nothing else was familiar about his person, other than the bright auburn hair.

One thing was for sure as he closed the door behind him. He was dreading going to sleep tonight, maybe he could pull an all nighter, drink some strong espresso. Or, he could do what his Sensei had suggested, he could sleep, dream and then attempt to replay his visions for the meaningless entertainment of his Sensei, who at this moment probably thought he was mentally unstable.

"Jay, ya coming to train? Got you partnered up with Kai." Cole's voice boomed through the open temple doors followed by his black attired self. "You alright, you seem out of sorts?"

Jay smiled, rubbing his hand through his hair nervously. "Haa, n-nothing that can't be solved with a little body conditioning, strong coffee, pizza and ice cream later?"

He hoped to the First Spinjitzu Master that these were just nightmares. There was no way in the underworld that these were mere dreams. Since when did dreams or visions hurt? The one he had last night, Jay was just about to go up against a man who had bells on each pointed end of his spiked hair. A captain, a strong one too and the first strike of his fragile looking sword had Jay waking up, gasping in pain, holding his chest with tears running down his face.

No, he decided then and there, he wasn't going to go to sleep tonight, he'd stay up all night if he had to. He feared that if he did fall asleep, he'd never wake up again.

* * *

 **Next one shot, a part two to Jaya and the revealing of their joint secret.**


	5. The Anonymous Benefactor

**_Yes, I digress; this is the same one as before. I have merely deleted it from being the standalone story and rather added it the selection of other Ninjago one-shots. Least then, they are all in the same place._**

 ** _I did this because there really weren't that many CG stories out there. I wrote it because I was interested in seeing how Jay's biological father would have seen his son. Being on the big screen and all. No idea where CG stands now though, being that the events of Skybound deleted everything. Still, it doesn't fully explain DoTD and the lit lantern that Ed, Edna and Jay light. nor anything being mentioned of CG in HoT._**

 ** _With further ado:_**

* * *

Oh my gosh, I cannot believe it...Proud wasn't even close to how I was feeling at hearing the news.

"My son is about to follow in his father's footsteps. It must be a sign." I intoned to my long suffered publicist.

 _Thanks Libby._ I thought. Looking wistfully into the stormy clouds. All I could think of was her. This here, what was happening right now was the result of their union. Jason Gordon was finally taking his first steps into the career I had initially sought out for him.

My eyes grazed the horizon, pulling down slowly from the grey skies above to see another tour guide bus as it passes slowly. As usual, droves of people stop and take snaps of my home. Hoping to catch a glimpse of the recluse within.

Looking down the expanse of my long driveway, I sigh contentedly and give a wave to the tourists. Normally I wouldn't even entertain them with that, but today is different. Today, I have received details of the new show due to air tonight.

It's a new show for my son, anyway.

Okay, technically it's not a new show at all. Can I not gloat at least a little?

This show has been on air for a while, under a different guise. And more importantly, under a presenter who had no sense of humour.

I must admit, I had watched a few, as you do. And it wasn't the type of show I had ever done. It was fast paced and at some times, painful. The action-packed series followed competitors as they tackled a series of challenging obstacles in their home towns. Those who successfully complete the finals course in their designated region then moved on to the national finals round in Ninjago city.

I looked back at the newspaper clip in my hand.

The day had finally arrived, the studio had given him the go-ahead for him to take the reigns on the Ninja NOW dare show. I have to say, we all had to start out somewhere. For me, it was more a case of being an extra in commercials, then moving up to bit parts that got me some recognition. Then I became more more courageous and applied for accompanying roles too, eventually hitting the big time with my first lead role.

It took guts, I got my fair amount of rejections, everybody does. You just have to grow a backbone and thicker skin in this industry. If you don't you'll be eaten alive.

Heck, starting out is hard. I can remember.

It doesn't get any easier either if anything it gets worse.

The thing is; acting is a _dog eat dog world._ You'll get eaten alive, chewed up, and spat out if you don't have the guts to stay in it for the long haul. And, surprisingly, being the lead character doesn't make it better, there's always someone vying for the chance to usurp you, it could even be the person you beat to the role in the last job.

And as I can contest, being the lead character in a movie takes a lot of charisma to pull off, and I've got bucket loads, not as much as Libby had though. But honestly, you can't do this unless you are destined to stand there and fight for it, come what may.

Ya know why? Well, the movie biz is a tough world to crack, showbiz is no different. They'll focus and pick at your weaknesses, exploit them, reveal them to one and all. That's why we all become so private later on. It's probably why I live alone and why I haven't bothered to look for another female companion.

I had one once.

 _Libby_.

We got married, had a honeymoon baby, my firstborn son and so far the only child to have come from these loins.

I'm looking at his portfolio right now. His has his mother's eyes, my original hair colour; prior to having it coloured to hide the silver and the age.

* * *

"Mr Gordon? You have a 2pm audition to attend."

"I'll be there, send a rsvp Mandy. I'll arrange my own transportation."

 _Haa, you know; Actors and presenters get replaced all the time, you just gotta have the right personality to pull it off, and by jove...I think he has._

"Mandy?"

"Yes Mr Gordon." Cliff Gordon's PR assistant replied from the other end of the phone.

"Can you wire a sum of money to fund the new show that's due to air on channel five?"

"Sir?"

"The Gauntlet of humility, I believe it's now called," I added. "Well, it had a change of name since Jay has appeared on it, I'm telling you, my boy's got some talent and that good old Gordon charisma. A little bit of his Dad's charm too."

 _And a heck load of Libby's humour._

"It really needs a new name." She chuckled over the phone. "It was called Ninja Now, but it's changed to the Most Ultimate Extreme Ninja Challenge Ever! Bit of a mouthful, if you ask me," Mandy laughed softly over the line.

"My mistake..." I replied.

"No problem, The gauntlet is the name of the machine, assault course. Well, it's quite a popular show," She deduced, looking over the new and upcoming programs that took up prime time tv slots. Noting this one had a middle page spread to advertise in order to improve and increase viewing figures. "Since Jay appeared as the lightning ninja, ratings have gone through the roof."

"Interesting." He mused. "Anything else?"

"Ah, found it. The show's producer is Rachel Sparrow, And I believe Jay will be replacing Fred Finley, the previous presenter...So how much?"

"A healthy figure, I'm thinking a couple of hundred thousand should do it, for now. Least it'll pay for the staff, meaning that they can bring in the crowds and everything after that, including concessions."

"But remember Mandy, it needs to be donated as an anonymous benefactor."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Cliff ended the phone call and pulled the golden statue down, revealing his sanctuary with a sanctuary. This was the place he hung his actor's wardrobe and various props. It was like a miniature museum, dedicated to 99% him.

The 1% was dedicated to someone that meant a whole lot more than any film awards or trinkets.

He carried on walking to a small shrine. This was the only part of this vast room that was dedicated to someone else. It had a pristine blue gi, hung proudly. Original or not, he didn't care because it was the closest he could get to his son without revealing who he actually was.

The newspaper article held proudly in his hand as Cliff looked for an appropriate place to put it. He found the perfect place, hanging it to cover the last part of the mirror. Covered in bright bulbs as his full colour picture stood out.

"I'm so proud of you son, no matter what you do or who you're becoming; I'll always be proud of you, Libby would have been too."

He bit his bottom lip, stood back and admired the picture.


	6. Ms Tiger Widow

So here I am.

Minding my own in my den. My cave of wonders. Though I have heard others mention it being a cave of death and despair. I rather think of it as a cave of new beginnings. After all, death is only the beginning.

I say new beginnings because I wound a sac of eggs and watched with rapture when they finally burst forth and left.

And now...My children have all but gone, fending for themselves I hope. Though I have never seen them.

I do not often have company. All who wander in here only find death.

So lonely being me, living on an island that it filled with such strange creatures that roam underneath and atop.

The sand worms know not to venture off the beach. The soil here is far too hard for them to churn through. The rocks, too hard to bite.

This cave is my abode, my den and I guard it with my life.

But today, there was an unsettling feeling in the air. Similar to roughly fifteen years before. I still have the mementos from the last visitors, right here in my cave. This one here, was a pirate, you can see the rough tarnished edge of his cutlass. The patch that covers his skull 💀 and hollow eye socket.

Tasty...

The sand worms are in turmoil, thrashing around, colliding with palm trees. I can feel it, sense them.

We have visitors on the island 🌴. I'm not sure how many but I know they are here. Maybe they can provide my skeletal webs with company or my stomachs with food.

I hope they will learn fast and come into the jungle.

If they stay on the beach they will die quickly. The worms do like to play with their food, but they eat so very quick. If they come here, I'll play with them too

Wrap them up with love, save them, embrace them...

Then I'll eat them.


End file.
